


福尔摩斯，麦考夫·福尔摩斯

by shelphy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Happy Ending, James Bond References, M/M, cut, gone wrong, hurt!Mycroft, leg work, no death or sadness here, wound
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelphy/pseuds/shelphy
Summary: Paia_Loves_Pie想到了这个点子，我就拿来用了。Mycroft在做一些地下跑腿工作，情报出了失误，他陷入了一点麻烦。Greg在一个小巷子里找到了受伤的Mycroft。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 7





	福尔摩斯，麦考夫·福尔摩斯

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holmes, Mycroft Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731401) by [TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade). 



> 作者的碎碎念：这是一篇结束了9小时的工作后，早上5点写出来的意识流，所以，没有多少检查，因为Zzz

Mycroft翻过一面墙，脸上因为疼痛而扭曲，他竭尽全力不发出任何声音。他摔在肮脏的地面上，他现在没工夫考虑卫生。如果他穿着自己的三件套，那就是另一回事了，但他现在穿着一身全黑的战术服，因为……总之有理由。需要保密的那种。这个理由现在随时可能发现他，而Mycroft发现自己对此无能为力。

他唯一能做的就是保持绝对的安静，然后原地待命。只要他的人发现自己不见了一定会送来后援。

他本不应该像这样一个人执行任务，他甚至本不应该参与进这个任务里来。跑腿工作早就被抛之脑后，但是不知怎么的这次的任务变成了私事。他是个乐于接受新事物的男人，一种新的感情正在萌芽，一段可以说是新的关系临近，他还在学习接受。但是他还是无法放任这一切发生。

MI5像该死的小说中那样重新训练他成为一名特工，然后现在他正在一个不知名的巷子里，在令人作呕的地上流着血。

受任务的机密级别所限，只有为数不多的几个人能接触到情报源。然而竟然是情报本身出了问题，而一个没有内部情报支撑的任务注定是要搞砸的。以前是这样。今天也是这样。

“靠”

Mycroft低咒出声，他回过神突然发现自己向侧边倒去。他都没意识到自己失去了意识，直到地面和自己突然拉近了距离，挺直身子的时候，伤口一侧又一波剧痛传来。

他检查了左边刚刚被……某种绝对不是应该用来捅人的东西捅了一下的伤口。他记得是从箱子上掰下来的一块尖锐的塑料。

实际出血量比预计大很多，这意味着要么是他的大脑出了问题，要么是伤口比他感觉的要深。他抬眼看了一圈四周，收获了不少并不想知道的关于伦敦生活垃圾的信息。看来是后者。

“靠。”他又一次放纵了自己，用手大力按压着出血点。他突然停下了所有动作，这种紧绷引起的疼痛再一次扭曲了他的五官。巷子入口处的一阵动静踩响了他脑海里的警铃，他竖起耳朵仔细判断着来人的身份，可能是有人又折回来找他了，如果现在有人发起攻击，他将无力反抗。  
拖着脚走路的声音。剐蹭声。呼吸。

Mycroft屏住气。

“Myc？”

这当然不会是……

“Mycroft？是你么？”

就是他。

“Gregory！”

放送下来的一刹那疼痛又涌了上来，但Mycroft此刻无暇关注这种感觉。Greg在这儿。

“你是怎么知道我在这儿的？”Mycroft问，尽管这不是他预想的开场白。

Greg突然地出现在Mycroft面前，他的手机突然亮了起来撕裂了黑暗，露出Greg的脸，他在笑。

“你可不是唯一一个有秘密的人，Mr.Bond。”

“Sherlock。”

Greg耸耸肩，“可能吧。”

当Greg手机的光照到Mycroft身上时，因为担忧而皱起的眉毛取代了他脸上的笑容，他看到了致使Mycroft瘫倒在这儿的原因。

“Mycroft。”Greg又喊了一遍他的名字，温柔但带点责备。Mycroft无奈地怂了一下肩。他不该做这种动作的。Greg的眉头皱得更深了。

“这很严重，Mycroft。”

Mycroft说不出反驳的话，Greg小心地挪开他的手，检查他的伤口，但血流依然不断流出他的身体。Mycroft盯着伤口下结论：“是挺严重的。”

Greg将手机放在Mycroft大腿上，解放双手，然后开始脱他的外套，然后是衬衫。

“怎么——”Mycroft问道一半就明白了，Greg将衣服团起来压在伤处按压，他一边拉着Mycroft的手一起死死按着，一边轻声道了个歉。“哦。”

“我们得带你去医院。车就在那边。”Greg指了指他来的方向。“不远。”

Mycroft点点头，Greg用右手拿着手机，左手抱住Mycroft撑着他站起身。他们往前走了不到三步，Mycroft大喘一口气倒了下去，尽管只失去了几秒的意识，还是害两人都晃了一下，撞上了路边的墙。

“靠。”

Mycroft吐脏字一直是神话里才有的事。而现在它就是这么发生了。“这是第二次了。”Greg笑着说，努力让Mycroft的精神保持活跃，好撑到他们走到车那儿去。

这种方法着实有效。Mycroft理解并非常感激他这么做。“三次，”他纠正。“真遗憾你错过了一次。”

“你可以之后再补偿我。”

“好的，亲爱的。”

“不是那个意义上的，你这个小恶魔。”

“嗯。明白了。不是今天，那么以后。”

“真调皮。”

“可能是吧。”

“进去吧，你这个疯子。”他们终于走到车旁，Greg帮Mycroft坐进后排，在座椅上躺下。不过这一系列动作看起来更像是他随便地将一个男人扔进车里。“靠。你还好吧？”

Mycroft咯咯地笑了，“靠。”

Greg咬着嘴唇，幽默感和担忧在他脑海里打架争夺出场机会。Mycroft绝对是失血过多，已经变得有些神志不清了。

他关上车门，心理想着，他认识的Mycroft从来都不是一个会让自己这样受伤的人。他坐进驾驶室，打开警灯。救自己傻瓜似的落难情人，他当然得开警车来。然后他们冲向医院。

Greg一路上不停地跟Mycroft说话，好使他保持神志（他不想说让他活着，因为他肯定会挺过去的）。中间在几处颠簸和转弯的时候Mycroft皱着脸呻吟，但好在他一直醒着，直到被推进急救室。

医生向Greg保证Mycroft没有生命危险，甚至可能都不用动手术，又对Mycroft说Greg的处理非常正确，但伤口需要立刻清理和缝针。

Greg试图进一步和医生讨论Mycroft的精神状况，Mycroft抢在医生之前回答他：“这是我的问题，亲爱的。”看到Greg困惑的表情，他解释道：“我在那种情况下有点过于激动，但我只是太高兴能看到你了Gregory，肾上腺素分泌增加，我也更容易开玩笑，尤其是那时候你让我的注意力从疼痛上转移了。”他笑着去拉Greg的手。尽管那手上还血迹斑斑，Greg毫不犹豫地伸手接住了它。“别太担心。我没事。”

Greg挑起眉用眼神向医生求证，医生笑着朝他点点头，他这才放心接受了Mycroft的说法。

“没事了”

“没事了？”

“没事了。”笑容终于回到Greg脸上。“不过下次你再去执行任务的时候可不能忘了你的邦女郎。”他没有刻意压低声音，因为就算有医护在门外偷听，一会儿Mycroft也会处理。

Mycroft也笑了，他没有说话，眨了眨眼睛，又捏捏Greg的手：“不会再有任务了，我认为。”

“没了？”

“所以你是我的邦女郎的事看来只能继续保密了，虽然我很喜欢这个主意。”

“在今天之前就是个好主意？”

Mycroft意味深长地看了探长一眼。Greg知道这是有点说过了的意思。两人捏了捏对方的手算是回答了。

他们相视而笑。

“笨蛋。”

“我以为我是James Bond。”

“我也这么想。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的碎碎念：  
> 我并不知道文中描写的伤口在人身上的真实表现是什么样。我只是想听Mycroft骂脏话。抱歉啦。
> 
> 译者的碎碎念：  
> 为了证明自己还没爬墙，翻了一篇我认为还算是小甜饼的东西~没有检查，欢迎捉虫  
> AO3这边需要一个译名，我就直译了，但是好像不是特别能表达詹姆斯邦德的那种感觉QUO


End file.
